


Карта

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты M-E [4]
Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kinks, M/M, Neck Kissing, Present Tense, WTF Kombat 2021, Устоявшиеся отношения, кинк, межбедренный секс, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: У Ван Ибо над тазовой косточкой есть родинка, а Сяо Чжань очень любит родинки Ван Ибо.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Карта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/gifts).



Временами Сяо Чжаню кажется, что большую часть съемочного дня он сидит под навесом или зонтом и ждет. Ждет. Снова ждет. Пока выставят свет, подготовят декорации, настроят звук... Настает последняя неделя съемок, и он все еще ждет.

Небо затянуто облаками, но они с Ван Ибо все равно сидят под тентом. Стулья не очень удобные, и у Ван Ибо задирается толстовка, открывая тонкую полоску кожи.

— Родинка... — тихо произносит Сяо Чжань, словно видя ее впервые.

— Что?

— У тебя родинка.

— И не одна, — слегка улыбается Ван Ибо.

— Когда мы остаемся одни, ты слишком отвлекаешь меня, — Сяо Чжань неотрывно смотрит на небольшое пятнышко чуть повыше тазовой косточки. — Но сегодня я хочу составить полную карту.

— Карту? — переспрашивает Ван Ибо и сглатывает под тяжелым взглядом Сяо Чжаня.

— Да, карту твоих родинок.

* * *

— Мы с ребятами идем в торговый центр, в кафе посидеть, — в конце дня к Сяо Чжаню подходит Ван Чжочэн. — Не хотите присоединиться?

— Знаешь, мы, наверное...

— Мы будем составлять карту, — перебивает его Ван Ибо. — Может быть, в другой раз.

— Ладно, в следующий, — кивает Ван Чжочэн, понимая, что другого уже, наверное, не будет, ведь съемки подходят к концу.

Он уходит, а Ван Ибо оборачивается к не ожидавшему такой прямоты Сяо Чжаню.

— Что? Ты передумал?

— Не передумал, — Сяо Чжань медленно качает головой.

— Ну и хорошо, не люблю врать. 

* * *

Сяо Чжань толкает дверь в номер Ван Ибо. Он настоял на том, чтобы принять душ по отдельности: кабинки в отеле слишком малы для двоих, и к тому же Ибо снова будет его отвлекать. Сяо Чжань так и сказал перед тем, как зайти в свой номер, и Ван Ибо кивнул, соглашаясь: будет.

Ван Ибо словно синхронизирован с Сяо Чжанем: он выходит из ванной комнаты ему навстречу, на ходу вытирая полотенцем голову, едва тот успевает прикрыть входную дверь. Выходит обнаженным, не испытывая на этот счет никаких неудобств, считая, что ему нечего стыдиться. Сяо Чжань, на ощупь запирая замок, проходится глазами по стройным ногам, рельефу мышц, развороту плеч, и ему становится тяжелее дышать, словно он видит Ван Ибо таким впервые. Он идет навстречу, и Ван Ибо берется за низ его толстовки и стягивает ее. От трикотажных брюк, под которыми не оказывается белья, Сяо Чжань избавляется сам.

— С чего начнем? — Ван Ибо поглядывает на напряженный от прилившей крови член Сяо Чжаня и спрашивает так, словно подразумевает что-то совершенно невинное, вроде игры в го.

Влажные волосы Ван Ибо торчат в разные стороны, делая его своим, домашним, и Сяо Чжань позволяет улыбке едва заметно тронуть его губы. Он придвигается вплотную, приглаживает руками, пропускает сквозь пальцы его волосы и мимолетно касается губами крошечной родинки у внутреннего угла глаза, потом той, что немного выше губы.

Ван Ибо пока спокоен, но Сяо Чжань знает, что долго это не продлится. Он скользит губами к уху, рядом с которым есть еще две родинки. На самом деле у Ван Ибо их много, но обычно большая их часть скрыта гримом. И только Сяо Чжань может видеть их все, когда они остаются наедине. 

Он зацеловывает кожу вокруг уха, прихватывает мочку, и когда воздух, наконец, прорезает первый тихий вздох, довольно улыбается. Сяо Чжань движется дальше, к линии роста волос, где спрятаны еще две родинки. Это просто пятнышки на коже, и Сяо Чжань, зарываясь носом во влажные волосы, прихватывает кожу зубами, не боясь повредить их. Прихватывает не сильно, лишь обозначая укус. Он вдыхает запах шампуня — жасмин, такой же, как у него самого, — и Сяо Чжаня, похоже, ведет уже не меньше, чем Ван Ибо. Тот быстро заводится, Сяо Чжань ладонями хорошо чувствует стук его сердца и то, как ходуном ходит грудь. Такие простые действия, а Ван Ибо так ярко отзывается на них: тянет назад руки, обхватывает, насколько это возможно, Сяо Чжаня и притягивает еще ближе к себе, чтобы даже крошечного зазора не осталось между ними.

— Я бы хотел оставить на тебе столько же следов, сколько у тебя родинок.

— Давай, я не против... — выдыхает Ван Ибо, вздрогнув от щекотного шепота. Он действительно хотел бы, он с радостью носил бы все метки, какие только пожелал бы оставить на нем Сяо Чжань.

— Не сейчас, — качает головой тот, — но потом обязательно. Когда закончатся съемки, — и Сяо Чжань целует очередную родинку, будто ставит печать обещания. Проводит пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, обводит каждый из них, кружа и посылая волны мурашек, а второй рукой прижимает к себе Ван Ибо, впитывая его тепло, его сладкую дрожь предвкушения. Ладонь лежит на шее, не сдавливая ее, но считывая пульс, ловя движения кадыка и стоны, которые Ван Ибо пытается удержать внутри.

— А-Чжань, — шепчет он, — ты долго собираешься тянуть?..

— Не торопись, еще рано, — отвечает Сяо Чжань, опуская руку и легонько оглаживая уже давно стоящий член.

С другой стороны шеи, там, где она переходит в плечо, есть еще две родинки. С ними Сяо Чжань предельно осторожен, и им достаются нежные касания губ и пальцев, выписывающих узоры вокруг. 

— Потерпи еще... — просит Сяо Чжань и переходит к родинкам около второго уха. Они манят его, зовут лизнуть их, словно это маленькие брызги шоколада, прикусить, и Сяо Чжань не отказывает себе в этом, водит языком по коже, впитывая ее вкус и наслаждаясь им. Краем глаза Сяо Чжань видит, как Ван Ибо облизывает пересохшие губы, наверное, уже не в первый раз. Он обхватывает ладонью лицо Ван Ибо и разворачивает его к себе, впивается в губы, сминает их в жадном поцелуе, толкается языком вглубь. Снова и снова. 

Не размыкая губ, Сяо Чжань подталкивает Ван Ибо к кровати.

— Ложись, — наконец, просит Сяо Чжань, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы вдохнуть. Ван Ибо кивает, но не двигается, словно перестал понимать слова, тогда Сяо Чжань опрокидывает его на кровать и седлает бедра. 

Пальцы обводят подрагивающие от легких касаний мышцы, впадинку пупка, скользят бездумно, пока Сяо Чжань, не отрываясь, разглядывает лицо Ван Ибо, его скулы, расцвеченные румянцем, тонет во взгляде: горячем, зовущем. Сяо Чжань задевает едва не каменный член Ван Ибо, и тот, сквозь сжатые зубы, втягивает воздух и впивается пальцами в бедра Сяо Чжаня. Наверное, завтра будут синяки, но Сяо Чжаню плевать. Это Ван Ибо. Тумаки у всех на виду, укусы когда они наедине — он позволяет Ван Ибо что угодно. Потом, у всех на глазах, он будет дразнить Ван Ибо, а еще позже, когда они снова останутся одни, опять разрешит ему абсолютно все.

— Все еще рано, — смеется Сяо Чжань и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать родинку, с которой сегодня все началось: ту, что чуть выше тазовой косточки. Он не может сдержаться, прикусывает кожу сильнее, чем стоило бы, и, услышав хриплый стон, прижимается лбом к напряженному животу. Сяо Чжань хочет услышать его еще раз, но не двигается, замерев на месте: он не хочет оставлять следов. Но, кажется, Ван Ибо понимает его правильно, проводит рукой по волосам и шепчет все то же:

— Я не против.

— Все равно не стоило.

— Продолжай.

Он поднимает голову и практически распластывается по Ван Ибо, чтобы дотянуться за еще одним поцелуем, мягким и влажным.

Оторвавшись от губ, Сяо Чжань и не думает отстраняться, он продолжает прижиматься к Ван Ибо и, не контролируя себя, трется о его пах. Почти касается припухших губ Ван Ибо своими, мешает их горячее дыхание, всматривается в глаза, снова ныряя пальцами в его все еще влажные волосы. Весь мир сжимается до Ван Ибо, чьи руки скользят вдоль его позвоночника, посылая толпы мурашек. Голова почти отключается, хотя и не настолько, чтобы забыть про то, что завтра продолжатся съемки и день будет активным. Ван Ибо не должен завтра испытывать дискомфорт, поэтому Сяо Чжань стекает с него и переворачивает на бок.

— Нет, не так, — он удерживает Ван Ибо, который пытается согнуть ногу, сдвигает плотно его бедра и со стоном толкается между ними.

Кожа на бедрах Ван Ибо нежная, скользить по ней — чистейшее удовольствие. Такое же, как сжимать в ладони член Ван Ибо, водя по нему в такт собственным толчкам, оглаживая головку, растирая выступающую смазку.

Сяо Чжань чуть сдвигается, меняет угол и теперь при каждом движении скользит по чувствительному месту, прямо за мошонкой, утыкается в нее головкой, слышит тихие всхлипы Ван Ибо и неразборчивый шепот. Лучшие звуки во вселенной.

Из-за позы амплитуда у Сяо Чжаня небольшая, но ему достаточно, чтобы видеть лишь цветные пятна перед глазами, а Ван Ибо достаточно его рук и жаркого дыхания в плечо. Ему неудобно закидывать руки назад, поэтому он держится за Сяо Чжаня, за ту его руку, что подсунута под шею и обхватывает поперек груди. Он выгибается от каждого толчка, каждого движения ладони на члене, которые все ближе ведут его к финишу, а потом надежно удерживают, пока он задыхается и кончает, совершенно не осознавая момент, когда между бедер становится горячо и влажно.

Они лежат в обнимку, выравнивая дыхание, Сяо Чжань продолжает удерживать перепачканными пальцами член Ван Ибо и мягко касается губами его плеча, словно зовя вернуться в этот мир.

— А-Чжань... — голос у Ван Ибо хриплый, хотя он не кричал.

— М? — Сяо Чжань не отрывает губ от влажной кожи.

— А-Чжань...

— М?

Ван Ибо разворачивается лицом к Сяо Чжаню и целует его в обветрившиеся губы, жарко и благодарно.

* * *

— Ну, как вчера все прошло? — спрашивает Ван Чжочэн на одном из перерывов. — Составили карту?

— Ага, — легкомысленно кивает Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань едва не прыскает чаем от неожиданности, когда тот добавляет: 

— Но сегодня мы снова заняты. Будем еще одну составлять.


End file.
